1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to athletic training devices, and more particularly to a football practice sled for training players to react to an opposing player's movement and to improve the technique involved in engaging an opposing player. The practice sled of the present invention includes a new pad assembly suspension system and control system that permit primary rotations and translation, as well as secondary rotations of a pad assembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Football blocking or tackling sleds and hand held pads are well known. Such devices are frequently used in football player practice sessions to assist in developing techniques for successfully encountering opposing players. Some practice devices use resilient structural assemblies connected to pads to permit the assembly to absorb some of the energy of the player impact, so as not to cause injury to the player. Such devices do not simulate movement of the opposing player prior to contact and do not train a player to fight through the rotational resistance of the opposing player.
Also common in the art are practice devices that incorporate a sled to permit one or more players to engage the sled and move it under force. These devices may be teamed with the resilient structures to permit a player to simulate driving an opposing player rearward after initial contact, but are not typically designed to simulate the initial movement or rotational resistance of an opposing player.
Still other prior practice devices have employed means for coaches to interject movement of a device to assist in eliciting an initial reaction from a defensive lineman, such as through movement of a football or a pad. Such devices, while employing means that assist in training a player's reaction, typically are cumbersome to operate and do not provide realistic movement and resistance of the opposing player prior to or after contact by the practicing player.
In light of the shortcomings of prior art football practice devices, it is desirable to have a football practice training device with a new and improved pad suspension system for assisting in development of player reaction to an opposing player's movement and player technique for engaging an opposing player. Accordingly, it is advantageous to provide a practice sled which can be operated by a coach or instructor to simulate movement of an opposing player. It also is advantageous that the device have simple controls and be able to be reset by engagement of the player during the practice drill. It is desirable that the practice device have more than one directional movement available to more realistically resemble, move, and react like an opposing player. It is further advantageous to provide a practice sled that will assist in teaching a player to rotate and drive through the resistance of an opposing player. It is still further advantageous to have a practice device that permits defensive training whereby a player is trained to react to an offensive player's movement, and fight through a block to escape the offensive player and finish the play. It is further desirable to have a device that may be used to train offensive linemen in hand placement and jamming on-rushing defenders. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art, while providing the above mentioned desirable features of a football practice reaction and technique development sled.